1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to chargers and, particularly, to a charger capable of tightly connecting the contacts of an electronic device or a battery.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional charger for electronic devices typically includes a number of elastic contacts. After long time use, the elastic contacts may lose the elasticity. Then the contacts of the charger cannot make a tight connection with the corresponding contacts of a battery to be charged.